The Magic Cutting Edge
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Draco Malfoy es una celebridad del Quidditch. Hermione Granger, una patinadora estrella. ¿Que pasará cuando sus destinos deportivos se junten y deban convivir? DracoHermy Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

The Magic Cutting Edge

Capitulo 1: El sabor amargo de la derrota

La luz comenzó a entrar por la ventana, filtrandose de a poco. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y un muchacho de aspecto cansado yacia acostado mientras una muchacha a su lado se acomodaba para dormir mejor. La noche los habia dejado exhaustos; 7:01 de la mañana. Casi 6 horas más tarde él despertó sobresaltado...

- Ya es la 1! Es la una de la tarde y tengo un juego! ¿Que diablos pasó con mi lechuza que no me despertó? Ya tendria que estar en el campo de Quidditch!!!- de inmediato empezó a vestirse y buscar sus cosas.

- ¿No dijiste a las nueve?- dijo la muchacha moviendose a su lado

- Si, solo tengo cuatro horas de retraso Rita- agarro su escoba, su tunica, su sweeter, su credencial y seguia buscando...

- ¿Rita?- la chica estaba confundida ¿Que ese chico no recordaba ni como se llamaba ella?

- No puedo creerlo... maldicion

- ¿Rita?- repitió ella en voz alta

- Mmm... ¿Lita?- la miró intentando recordar su nombre pero no recordaba nada

- ¿¡Lita!?- la chica se cubrió con la manta y lo miró disgustada

Sin embargo, el siguió recojiendo sus cosas y agarrando su bolso se dirigio a la puerta. Justo antes de salir por ella, se dió vuelta, miró a la chica e hizo el ultimo intento por recordar...

- Anita- dijo tirando un nombre como última opcion, pero evidentemente no fue lo mejor para decir en ese momento porque ella empezó a arrojarle almohadas, y demás cosas que habia a su alcance mientras gritaba: "Lolita! Me llamo Lolita!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hogwarts. El lago estaba completamente congelado y las parejas practicaban sobre él. Dentro de dos días serían las finales del Tercer Campeonato Intercolegial, esta vez con sede en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Una chica a lo lejos, lleva un vestido rojo y patina como si fuera la mejor. A su lado, su pareja intenta seguirle el paso. Todos los medios de prensa están alli, incluso Rita Skeeter. Un par de piruetas en el aire, musica producida por la varita del director, palcos de honor y todas las miradas puestas en ellos. Hacen una excelente pareja, al margen de ser los mejores patinadores. El puede levantarla con gracia en el aire, pero ella no logra sostenerse y cae golpeandose el trasero y levantandose enseguida...

- ¡Son los intercolegiales Granger! Por lo menos intenta fingir que no eres una completa incompetente- y la chica profirio un bufido de disgusto- ¿En donde crees que estás? ¿En un antiguo campeonato juvenil?

- No, según recuerdo en esa época, tu seguias humillandome en privado

- Tal vez era porque seguias escuchandome- dijo su entrenador y se acercó ondeando la túnica

- Pues si me volví sorda es porque te he tenido nueve años gritandome en el oído- dijo gritando euforica mientras se acomodaba el enmarañado cabello- Él no me está dando ningun apoyo- de a poco todos los periodistas se fueron acercando hacia ellos.

- En verdad quiero ganar Severus pero... así no es posible- dijo la pareja de la chica, disgustado. No soportaba su mal humor y sus caprichos.

- Quiero ver tu desgraciado trasero en el aire, Granger- gruñó Severus a la chica y el clima de tension seguia creciendo

- Hasta que el "Gran" Severus Snape logre sostener su ego, solo te daré esto- y se alejó patinando levantandose la pollera del vestido y mostrando su trasero cubierto....

Todos comenzaron a reir por la demostracion de la chica y por la cara de piel cetrina enfuerecida de Severus Snape. Las fotografias inundaron el hielo tomando ambos panoramas.

Mientras tanto alguien corria sin cesar. Encima de estar llegando tarde, una escalera le habia jugado una mala pasada dejandolo a la mitad de un pasillo. El campo estaba mojado y la hierba impregnaba el olor en su nariz profundamente. Pasó a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas del castillo durante el Torneo y siguio corriendo.

- Esto tiene que acabar ahora Hermione. Snape sabe lo que te conviene, él te trajo aqui y lo he soportado este tiempo solo para...- dijo el hombre frente a ella. Sabia demasiado bien que se referia a sus caprichos.

- Que tierno, nos deja luchar.

- Volverás alla, te disculparás con él e irás a trabajar

- Yo no apostaria eso "papá"- dijo y salio enardecida

- ¿A donde crees que vas?

- Estaré en mi celda si me necesitas, como la prisionera que soy- se fue corriendo hacia sus habitaciones en el castillo. Faltaban dos dias para las finales y necesitaba estar en sus cabales.

El Himno del torneo empezó a sonar mientras dos personas corren en sentidos opuestos para llegar a sus destinos. De repente, en el medio de la sinfonia, chocan entre si al doblar una esquina y sienten la hierba fresca.

- ¿Que rayos crees que haces?

- ¿Por aqui llego al campo de Quidditch?

- ¿Que?- estaba confundida y mojada por la hierba

- ¿Que si por aqui llego al campo de Quidditch?

- Es lo unico que piensas decir... ¿vienes de un establo?- se notaba enojada y lo miraba con rabia, tal vez no era solo ese muchacho

- Linda, de donde yo vengo, nos ponemos de pie al escuchar el himno- y se fue en direccion opuesta esperando que el campo de Quidditch se encontrara por alli.

Hermione estaba atónita ¿Quien demonios era ese chico tan grosero? Estaba tan furiosa que salio bufando disgustada en la direccion opuesta a la del chico.

------------------------------------

Los Franceses estaban demostrando que podian darle pelea al equipo de Hogwarts. El rubio estaba confundido buscando en la niebla del dia ¿Donde estaba la snitch? Dirigio su escoba hacia arriba intentando divisar la diminuta bolita antes de que Rui Napoleon, el buscador de Beauxbottom la encontrara primero. Dio muchas vueltas y observó como su equipo perdia por 10 puntos. Necesitaba la snitch pasara lo que pasara para ganar y él no podia permitirse perder, era un jugardor estrella. El numero 9 brillaba en su espalda y junto al escudo de Hogwarts estaba su nombre en letras doradas. Proviniente de una region oscura de Francia (Raims para ser más exactos) poco sabia de Gran Bretaña pero Hogwarts era su segundo hogar. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él por ser lo que era. Muchos gritos y victoreos de abajo, Hogwarts empataba el juego. Necesitaba esa snitch y justo cuando le parecio verla, supo que Rui Napoleon le pisaba los talones. Ambos jugadores volaron cerca de los arcos del colegio ingles y de pronto todo parecio en camara lenta. El frio en la nuca, la niebla rozando cada centimetro de su cuerpo y el sabor de la hierba. Una Bludger impusada por Cid Pierre, un golpedor lo dejó fuera de combate cayendo veinte metros hacia el suelo.

Veia todo borroso y solo cuando Rui Napoleon se paró a su lado, Draco Malfoy supo que ya no estaría conciente mucho más.

---------------------------------------

La musica era perfecta. Miles de velas iluminaban el lugar en la noche. Los trajes especialmente elaborados para esa noche eran sensacionales. Patinaban con gracia y de seguro ganarian el certamen. Todos tenian la mirada puestas en ellos. Excelente estilo, una pareja sensacional: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Todos los periodistas y Severus Snape observando en la tribuna...

Y de pronto, Harry alzó a Hermione invocando toda su fuerza, un par de giros en el aire y el frio del hielo. Hermione sintió sus mejillas chocar contra el hielo y deslizarse lejos del cuerpo de Potter. Miles de flashes provenientes de las cámaras magicas la cegaron por completo y solo pudo ver la expresion sorprendida de Harry quien no la ayudaba a levantarse. La cara de furia de Severus, la cara de decepcion de "su padre" y todos riendose de ellos, el sonido de las cámaras sacando fotos y las risas estruendosas. Habian sido la vergüenza del torneo a solo 45 segundo de la medalla dorada del torneo... _"Por favor que todo sea un mal sueño..." _rezaba la chica a Merlín pero no.... todo era una debil realidad...

----------------------------------------

- Tengo que ser sincero contigo Draco... haz perdido 18 grados de vision periferica en tu ojo derecho. En la mayoria de los casos solo es un inconveniente menor pero en tu caso...

- ¿Cuanto tardará en curar?- dijo el rubio con desesperacion al medimago que lo atendia unas semanas despues en la enfermeria de Hogwarts.

- Sufriste un trauma severo en el lóbulo oxipital, Draco- el doctor intentaba mantener el control

- ¿Cuanto tardará?

- ¡Tienes un lado ciego Draco! Entiendelo....

- Pero se puede curar ¿o no? Existen miles de pociones curativas, hierbas, animales, hechizos, algo...- intentaba buscar una esperanza...

- Será permanente. He trabajado en esto durante 22 años asi que temo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer...

- Bueno, tal vez usted no pueda hacer nada, pero en Francia, en algun otro lugar lo hacen. Tal vez en Bucarest, hay muy buenos medimagos que te inyectan algo en la nariz y te revuelven el ojo y...

- Draco.... lo siento. No veo el quidditch profesional en tu futuro- y en ese momento se sintio morir.

El quidditch lo habia mantenido vivo en muchos aspecto. ¿Que queria decir ese doctor? ¿Ya no podria jugar más quidditch? ¿Por que? ¿Por qué _a él_?

Todo era tan perfecto y de un momento a otro todo estaba arruinado, su carrera, su vida... su condenada vida.

Salió de alli con una sensacion amarga. No quiso ir a la ceremonia de despedida y estuvo todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitacion, tirado en su cama, con los doseles cerrados y en posicion fetal, tapandose los oidos, intentando evitar una realidad que no queria aceptar... ya no podría jugar Quidditch.

_**¿Que haria ahora con su vida?**_

Notas de la autora: Despues de tanto, una historia me inspira a escribirla. Me gusta muchisimo que esté escribiendo de nuevo. Lamento muchisimo que haya sido un capitulo tan corto pero es una especie de introduccion a la verdadera historia.

Besos, sigan leyendo un poco.

Battousai Tomoe

_Every thing I do, I do it for you... Padfoot _


	2. Capitulo 2: El único que queda

Capitulo 2: El unico que queda

Dos años después del torneo

¿Vendrás esta noche, Malfoy?- exclamó Marcus Flint mientras tomaba su escoba y sacudia su túnica embarrada.

¿Has reservado el campo Flint? Si es asi, te veré esta noche eh!- dijo Draco con su magnifica Nimbus 2001 en el hombro dirigiendose a su casa, lejos del campo de Quidditch en donde trabaja y donde su amigo Flint le ha invitado a una partida

Caminando por los senderos hacia su casa, Draco recuerda sus epocas de buscador, su sueño, e imagina una copa mundial de Quidditch en sus manos... _dulce soñador_...

¿Donde habias estado Drak? ¡Hoy Goyle no puede venir y necesito ayuda!- gritó Blaise Zabini su compañero de cuarto, un casi hermano para Draco

¡Estoy cansado y tengo hambre hermano, preparame algo de comer!- exclamó el rubio dejando su bolso de práctica y su Nimbus.

¡Ayudame aqui Drak!- volvió a gritar Blaise pero Draco ya habia salido a tomar un poco de aire. Blaise no lo dejó escapar, esto no sería tan facil para el rubio...- ¡Drak, necesito que me ayudes!

Eres mi compañero, mi hermano si quieres llamarlo asi pero no mi jefe- advirtió Draco con una mirada firme señalando a Blaise

Draco, no te lo estoy pidiendo, solo te lo aviso..

No soy cantinero de ningun bar, acostúmbrate- dijo señalando el Serpensortia Quiddbeer que poseia junto a Blaise. Ese bar habia sido del hermano rebelde de Blaise y mantenia a los chicos despues de que "Drak" informara a Lucius su decision de ser jugador de Quidditch. Resultado: Desheredado

¿De que rayos estas hablando? ¿Que te vuelve tan especial? ¡Solo juegas en una maldita liga de segunda con borrachos de campo!

Por lo menos juego, "hermano"- dijo recalcando la palabra hermano con ironia

Tu carta Nº21 llegó hoy. Es de Londres, de los Wanderers. Terminó hermanito, todos lo saben menos tú- y evidentemente no deberia haber dicho eso porque Draco se aproximó con la furia reflejada en los ojos e intentó sacarsela.

Dame esa carta, Blaise

"Querido Draco: Lamentamos mucho lo de tu ojo, cuando vengas a la ciudad envianos una lechuza, te invitaremos a un juego"

¡DAME ESA MALDITA CARTA!- y se la sacó de las manos con lágrimas de furia contenida tomando a Blaise por el cuello de la camisa

¿Que harás ahora hermanito? ¿Pelearás conmigo?- pero al ver que Draco solamente fruncia mas el ceño y peleaba internamente consigo mismo...- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Preparalo tú

Y de inmediato se marchó dejando a Draco sentado en el piso con la rabia recorriendo cada centimetro de su cuerpo y la carta... la maldita carta...

Parecia increible. Era una magnifica patinadora pero solitaria... La escena era cuestion de risa. Ella seguia dando vueltas en el hielo como si fuera una garza. Su acompañante masculino estaba arrodillado en el piso debido a que no habia podido seguir su ritmo. Era el noveno aspirante a ser su pareja y no habia podido conseguirlo.

El entrenador se copadeció de su pobre alma e intentó que el ridiculo pareciera algo mejor:

¡Hermione! Ya es suficiente- dijo dirigiendose a la chica pero volteó a ver al muchacho con enfasis- Me parece que necesitas un descanso ¿o no?- él se puso de pie y patinando se alejó hacia la salida

Lo que necesita es que lo lleven al escobero y que tome su tonta Nimbus y vuele lejos de aqui ¿No te parece?

Ya basta por hoy, Hermy...- la chica se alejó frunciendo el ceño para poder dedicarse a entrenar

¿Que opinas de ella? ¿Podremos lograrlo este año?- comentó el "padre" de Hermione en voz alta charlando con el entrenador

Deberias dejar que patinara ella sola. Dos años, ocho parejas... es muy alto, muy flaco, suda mucho, no suda bastante... uf Sirius, sinceramente no creo que lo logre nunca...

¿Que me dices de Finnegan?- preguntó Sirius Black con un entusiasmo frustrado

Finnegan...- suspiró resignado, conocia la respuesta- Finnegan dice que antes de patinar con ella se ataria ajos en el cuello y dormiría con cruces... Ya me cansé de buscar muñecos con los que ella juegue Sirius, la fábrica de juguetes se agotó...

Pues encuentra otra fábrica Remus, este año tenemos que ganar...

¿Y como fue que Remus Lupin habia terminado en ese embrollo? Fácil, habia decidido hacerle un favor para entrenar a la hija adoptiva de su mejor amigo y de paso entretenerse con un deporte muggle en un ambito brujo. Pero en su contrato no decía nada de buscar candidatos para una niña elitista y absolutamente soberbia como era Hermione. Si que habia cambiado esa chica, lo suficiente como para que ya no la reconociera... y ahi estaba él, viajando camino a algun lugar de Irlanda buscando una oportunidad más...

Llegó y de inmediato lo enviaron a la parte de atrás del negocio con un mal humor de perros. Estaba haciendo levitar unos objetos que ayudarían a colocar unos estantes pronto. El "Wingardium Leviosa" sonaba cansado en sus labios...

Eres mucho más alto de lo que creí- exclamó sorprendido.

¿Que dijo?- dijo el muchacho molesto

Dije que eres mucho más alto de lo que creí, he pasado tiempo viendo partidos suyos, señor Draco Malfoy... Es un jugador estupendo...

Miré- iba a decir señor hasta que vio la ropa gastada de Remus- "señor", si es reportero, llega tarde, la historia ya llegó a su fin...

No, soy entrenador...- contestó Remus orgulloso

Mi hermano le paga las cervezas de manteca y usted me juega bromas...

¿Que significa bromar?- preguntó el licántropo distraido.

¿Usted es sueco?- preguntó Draco dejando una lámpara que estaba levitando suspendida en el aire, ese acento no sonaba irlandes...

No, soy británico, del sur para ser exactos... Mi nombre es Remus Lupin...

¿Qué? ¡Ha sido entrenador de la seleccion de Inglaterra! Es increible, le he mandado miles de cartas para poder jugar en Gran Bretaña, sabia que le llegarian, por eso está aqui... miré, vuelo seis horas en la noche, tengo velocidad, fuerza, vista para la snitch...

Ya no soy entrenador de Quidditch- exclamó decepcionante el hombre...

¿De que se trata entonces?

De esto- dijo y de inmediato sacó un par de patines de hielo- Inténtelo...- Draco miró con asco los patines ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando ese lunático?

Son de patinaje artístico...- exclamó con desprecio pero Remus le dirigió una sonrisa y levantó las cejas en señal de ánimo

Hermione estaba patinando sola como siempre despues de un largo descanso. De pronto, la musica de Bach que se podia escuchar fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abria del otro lado de la pista. Aun asi, ella siguio patinando, de seguro era Sirius...

Tiene su propio hielo- exclamó Draco cuando al entrar vio esa maravilla.

Y está a nuestra disposicion asi que vamos, ponte el par de patines- dijo Remus mientras Draco obedecia de mala gana

Hermione reaccionó enseguida. Era Remus solamente y... ¿Quien era ese rubio que habia entrado tambien por la puerta? Le inspiraba desconfianza aunque se le hacia conocido de alguna manera... Se acercó a Remus para discutir... siempre igual...

Él no es Finnegan... ¿Dónde está Finnegan?- exclamó con su tono criticon- ¡Dijiste que vendria!

No, tu dijiste Finnegan... él es Malfoy. El señor Draco Malfoy- dijo alegremente Remus mientras Draco asintia con la cabeza para saludar a Hermione

¿Malfoy? Jamás supe nada de él- dijo de mala gana y siguio patinando

Draco es un excelente patinador- admitió Lupin sonriente.

Hermione se paró en seco y lo miró bien...

Ah, eres ese cretino jugador de Quidditch que me chocó en el campeonato de Hogwarts- dijo indignada reconociendolo enseguida. Sin embargo, Draco entró a la pista y de un momento a otro estiró la mano para estrechar la de ella.

¿Como estás? Es un placer conocerte- dijo Draco pero Hermione lo miró con asco sin pensar siquiera en estrechar su mano

Va a intentarlo Hermy- pero la chica no cambiaba de opinion- VA-A-IN-TEN-TAR-LO-HER-MY- exclamó Remus disgustado y fue ahi cuando la chica aprovechando que Draco ya habia bajado la mano la levantó como queriendo estrecharla. El chico la miró con desgano pero le estrechó la mano y al segundo Hermione se soltó bruscamente de la estrecha con cara de asco y fingiendo que él habia lastimado su mano. Draco miró su mano que estaba igual que siempre... normal

¿Que tiene mi mano?- preguntó ya que la chica fingia estar herida y se la limpiaba

¿Que haces, las metes en ácido o en alguna poción?

Sé que están ásperas pero hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de ellas...

Ah, muy impresionante en verdad- dijo la chica con ironia y se dirigió a Remus- ¿Que es esto? ¿"El Gran Último Recurso" "La desesperacion vuelta persona"?

Espere un momento entrenador, ¿quien manda a quien?- preguntó Draco sintiendose ofendido con los comentarios de la chica

Mira tú, "quidditch boy", no se cuantas bludgers te golpearon en la cabeza pero no me impresionas asi que esta fue tu audicion, y te aseguro... terminó- dijo y se alejó patinando de Draco

Oye mocosa odiosa, yo no hago patinaje artístico, juego Quidditch- dijo siguiendola y contestandole

¿Ah si? Entonces dime ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Y era cierto, fue en ese momento cuando Draco se preguntó por que estaba allí y que situacion tan desesperada lo habia arrastrado alli. Al verse sin salida ante la acusacion de la chica optó por quedarse callado. Hermione infló su ego nuevamente al ver que habia ganado esa pelea con el rubio y de inmediato habló a Remus con un tono altanero que solia tener siempre- Sácalo de mi pista, Remus...

Draco reaccionó, ¿que se creia esta chica que hacía?

¿Qué dijiste tonta?- pero Hermy lo ignoró completamente y siguió hablando a Remus en el mismo tono

¡Sácalo de mi pista!

¡Ah, temperamental! Se me ocurren cosas mejores ¿o no? "Trasero volador"- dijo burlonamente después de haber visto a Hermione y el escándolo que armó en el último campeonato de Hogwarts

¿Cómo te atreves? Éstupido insensato...

¿Crees que lo de tu trasero es un gran secreto?- volvió a decir burlonamente y retrocediendo ya que ella se acercaba peligrosamente con intenciones nada buenas

¿Quien rayos crees que eres?- exclamó enfadada Hermione con razones y un puño en alto...

Yo sé muy bien quien soy... soy una estrella del deporte y no puedo perder el tiempo con mediocridades como tú...- Hermione estaba a punto de estallar pero no en vano tenia el corazón de piedra...

Sí, pues bien, vete y no permitas que mi "mediocridad" te aleje de tu destino...

Lo siento amigo, no le deseo esto a nadie- dijo el chico a Remus quien miraba atónito la escena- ¡me largo de aqui!- y el licántropo reaccionó cuando Draco habia patinado hacia la salida...

¡YA BASTA! ¡SUFICIENTE! TERMINO LA PRESENTACION, LA CONVERSACION TERMINÓ- ambos chicos se paralizaron- Bocas cerradas, oidos que se abrirán... Pareja significa DOS. Tú no tienes pareja- le habló a Hermione- no irás a ningun lado- pero después dirigio su furia hacia Draco- Y tú adonde vas, ¿piensas volver a tu autocompadecimiento? Volar en una escoba es muy fácil y ¡creeme Soy el ultimo que irá a buscarte!

Los chicos estaban completamente horrorizados, nunca habian visto a Remus asi. Hermione siempre lo habia visto con una sonrisa, siendo amable aunque estricto. Simpre con su chocolate a mano y demostrando un cariño y bondad que nunca encontrarian en otra persona, pero verlo asi de sulfurado...

Ahora bien... ¡a patinar!- exijió el castaño con énfasis...

Hermione y Draco obedecieron. Lupin enojado no era nada facil de manejar y mucho menos de ver si es tu entrenador. Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista, sin mirarse e intentando suponer que el otro no existia. Remus miró a ambos con satisfacción:

Bien Draco, con tu mano izquierda, agarrás a Hermy y tu mano derecha la pones en su cintura- el chico obedeció acercandose a la chica y pudiendo oler su perfume... olia como hierva fresca que con la presencia del hielo se hacia más fuerte. La miró de arriba a abajo y se perdió en la melena de la chica que prefirio seguir mirando fijamente a Remus- Bien la linea es preciosa. Yo llevaré el compás, empiezan en el cuatro; Hermy guiará...

Una pregunta- exclamó Draco mirando sus pies- ¿para que es la sierra del frente del patín?- Hermione soltó una risa tonta burlandose de él

Esos son los dientes Draco...

¿Dientes? Dejame adivinar... ¿tiene que ver con la higiene personal?- exclamó bromeando

Si fuera tú dejaria esas bromas de lado para que nada se me atravesara- dijo Hermione volteando por encima de su hombro para mirarlo.

No dejo que nada se me atraviese- dijo Draco sosteniendole la mirada.

Puedes contar Remus- dijo ella cortando el contacto visual...

Moony one, moony two, moony cuatro!- dijo y empezaron a patinar. Hermione le llevaba una ventaja considerable y Draco a puras penas podia seguirla- Bien, mirá hacia arriba, y Draco sube los brazos... Hermy, manten el paso breve no es una carrera ¡Hermy!- exclamó indignado cuando ella no lo obedecia- Juntos, juntos...

¿Te duchas una vez por semana?- preguntó Hermione cuando Draco se pegó a su cuerpo agarrandola más de la cintura

¿Es una invitacion?- contestó el rubio pero pagó caro su broma porque al momento Hermione lo soltó y terminó cayendo de cara al hielo...

Ella frenó a unos cuantos metros de él y mirandolo y levantando el pie, exclamó:

Dientes...- y se alejó riendo mientras Remus se pasaba una mano por la cabeza desesperadamente. Habia que seguir intentando...

¡Hermione vuelve aqui! Draco levántate- cuando ambos estaban reunidos delante de Remus, él reunió toda la paciencia de la que era dueño y volvió a hablar pasivamente- Hermy, sube los brazos- la chica lo miro con odio pero obedeció...

Estoy maldiciendote ahora Remus- dijo y al instante Remus estornudó...

Draco, por favor... levantala

¿Si?- preguntó sorprendido y perdido en el aroma de Hermione

Si- afirmó el licántropo- Súbela.

El rubio la alzó con destreza increible, por algo habia sido un gran buscador de Quidditch con un físico privilegiado y unos abdominales y brazos capaces de soportar cualquier cosa...

Muy bien, suficiente... hemos terminado- exclamó Remus y empezó a salir de la pista

Te dije que era ridículo- dijo Hermione aun en el aire- ¿Quieres bajarme?

Pero Draco tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse y aprovechando la situacion dejó caer a Hermione desde el aire. La chica dió con el trasero hasta el hielo golpeandose levemente pero quejandose estruendosamente...

¡Tú eres un... CRETINO! 

Necesitamos prácticar- exclamó Draco mirando a Remus que bufó enojado yendose de la pista pidiendo una paciencia infinita que no tenia. ¿Cuanto podría resistir?

¡Esto es una estupidez!- dijo Hermione levantandose al escuchar a Draco alejarse diciendo "Que desperdicio del hielo..." y salió gritando furiosa por ese imbecil que no estaria mucho tiempo... _Tal vez te ha llegado la horma de tu zapato amiga..._

Si mirás con atención podrás ver una medalla de oro adentro- exclamó Sirius al ver a Draco observando una vitrina vacia- Soy Sirius Black, sientate por favor...

El despacho de Sirius era increible. Estaba lleno de fotografias de una mujer hermosa y patinadora. Incluso habia fotos de una niña junto a la mujer, tambien patinando. Y en el escritorio, fotos de Hermione sonriendo junto a muchos trofeos y medallas de campeonatos... ¡increible! Hermione sosteniendo una escoba y jugando Quidditch...

Escucha, hablé con Remus y dejame decirte que el solo hecho de que él te haya escogido debe enorgullecerte. Es uno de los mejores entrenadores de equipos que se ha visto en mucho tiempo... incluso entrenó a la seleccion de Bulgaria. Te vi jugar en el último campeonato en Hogwarts.. yo tambien jugué Quidditch cuando estudiaba ahi, era cazador- exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora- Espero que no sientas que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, valia la pena intentarlo...

¿En serio?- a esto Sirius lo miró con duda

Mirá, toma estos galeons por las molestias, y te daré mi mejor chimenea para que regreses a tu casa, o tal vez prefieras una escoba...

¿Esto significa darle una oportunidad a su hija?

Para serte sincero, no puedo perder el tiempo. Estuvimos a unos segundos de la medalla dorada y nuestro chico falló, asi que ahora no hay posibilidad de error ¡NINGUNA!

Tal vez el error no es el chico sino la chica...

No me provoques muchacho, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Además mi hija es la mejor bruja de su generación ¿Como podría fallar? Si no eres competente ni ante los ojos de Remus ni ante mis ojos, es mejor que te vayas...- dijo Sirius poniendose de pie y de inmediato Draco agarró la bolsita plateada llena de Galeons y mostrandosela con el ceño levantado al hombre frente a él en señal de desafio exclamó:

Doble o nada...

De acuerdo, me gusta apostar así que hazlo- de inmediato Draco lanzó la bolsa al cesto de basura cercano al escritorio de Sirius y la bolsa entró cómodamente.

Estaba aburrida, habia estado espiando detras de la puerta la conversación de "su padre" pero después de un rato se habia cansado y ahora estaba sentada leyendo una revista cualquiera que habia distraidamente de la mesa más cercana. Oyó pasos acercandose y al momento la puerta del escritorio de su padre se abrió y Sirius salió acompañado de un Draco triunfante.

Ah Hermy, ¿que hacias ahi? Pequeña pícara...- exclamó Black y de inmediato le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso.

Nada, solo venía a decirle adiós- exclamó sorprendida dirigiendose a Draco

Olvidalo cariño, Draco se quedará un tiempo más con nosotros- dijo Sirius gracioso y el rubio tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la expresión de horror de Hermione

Si, asi que aguanta "Hermy"- exclamó Malfoy con sarcasmo y se fue diciendo- Nos veremos mañana.

¿¡Qué fue eso papá?- preguntó la joven fuera de quicio

Ya no queda otro querida... es el único que queda...

Notas de la autora: Vaya que me tardé en escribir esta vez. Pero para los que me conocen saben que he estado un poco ocupada. Por lo menos esta vez dejo un capitulo más largo para que se queden con las ganas justas del siguiente. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus mails, prometo contestarlos la proxima. Intentaré actualizar más!

Besos, sigan leyendo un poco.

Battousai Tomoe

_Every thing I do, I do it for you... Padfoot _


End file.
